Sacrificed for them
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: When Haruka and Michiru lay dying the senshi of ice decides to save some of the greatest friends she has ever had. Note: Not really sure where this one is going if at all. Short snippet... possible trailer.


Sacrificed for them

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Summary**: When Haruka and Michiru lay dying the senshi of ice decides to save some of the greatest friends she has ever had.

**BACKGROUND INFO**: Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru are all best friends. True they are all good friends with the other inners but there is a special bond between Ami and the Outers. This is story takes place in the silver millennium on a newly discovered planet which is thought to be empty, how wrong can you get.

Everything had gone wrong; everything which should have gone right went wrong. We had come to a newly discovered planet to see what useful minerals and material there was and if there were any living organisms.

So far we had come up bare; nothing was here, not even a living organism! As we were returning to our ship were the Senshi and Princess of Pluto and Saturn a-waited we noticed a change in the air.

What we did not see cost us, we had let down our guard and this would be our first mistake, the ground beneath us began to shake, and before we knew it, we had been thrown back, Sailor Uranus had been impaled by a long spear held by the creature. The rest of the creatures surrounded us.

The creatures were tall and big, full of muscles and spikes. There heads were shaped as an earth alligator but there bodies were that of a raptor and an elephant. They were agile and strong that was for sure.

I glanced at Sailor Neptune who was pale as ever and tears were threatening to fall, the same was for me. My shaking hand reached the communicator but all I got was static. I glanced at Sailor Uranus and sighed in relief as I saw her swallow breathing.

As me and Neptune made a small gesture we had a plan but before it could be done three to four creatures were on us and I heard the sickening crunch as Neptune's body was snapped in half and thrown like a rag down to the ground.

I almost collapsed and I would have if I wasn't for the claw that dug into my shoulder and threw me to another and this is how I found myself as a ball, being thrown to one and another. When finally I was dropped I was bleeding and nearly dead.

What I saw next surprised me most, Neptune was still alive held in Uranus's bloody state, they were too weak to do anything and I could see their pain at watching me fight with what was left.

But as I glanced I knew what had to be done, once when I was only four years old, six months before my parents were assassinated I was given the stone of Mercury and was told that when I cared for someone enough I could save them. The only thing was that I would lose my life. The other thing was I had not succeeded in saving my parents of my husband.

I often wonder if it was just a fairytale to keep me safe, but I knew I had to try. When I had lost everything when I was four I had the Outers take care of me, when I was hurt they healed me, when I was lost, the helped me find my way, when the dark was engulfing me, they gave me a candle and led me away into the light. I knew that it was my turn; I had known them for over hundred of years even though we looked like 25 year olds now.

I summoned the crystal. It gleamed and shone its blue light everywhere and I hoped I could do it. I was now near death with no energy left and I wanted not to save one person but two! I begged it to work and I started pouring my energy into it.

The others knew what it was, they all screamed at me too stop. I saw in the coroner of my eye that Pluto and Saturn had arrived. 'Good they would take care of everything else.' I thought.

The crystal almost was grinning at my pathetic attempts to do this but I knew I could, I would not give up. I saw the four friends I had loved so much more then just sisters. They were my light in my hard times.

I let the power go and felt it heal the wounds of the two Outers and felt my life sweep away slowly and not painfully. I saw the pain but nonetheless I smiled weakly in my fading light and send them a prayer to live and fight because I know that I will come back and we will meet again because best friends don't stay gone forever not even through death.

…………this was slightly…pointless. I really don't know what made me write this but I'll probably make this into something bigger later if I get inspired. So chow for now and bring on the flames. If any of you have suggestions were this could led to PLEASE share them, my doors are always open

Ja ne (see ya)


End file.
